The present disclosure relates to a glass composition.
Generally, cooking appliances are home appliances for heating and cooking foods using a heat source. Slops generated during the cooking may be attached to a door of such a cooking appliance. Thus, after foods are cooked in the cooking appliance, it is necessary to clean the door. Also, the cooking of foods may involve a high temperature, and the door may be exposed to organic materials and alkali components. Thus, when a glass composition is used in cooking appliances, the glass composition should have heat resistance, chemical resistance, wear resistance, and contamination resistance. Therefore, a glass composition for improving the heat-resistance, the chemical resistance, the wear resistance, and the contamination resistance may be needed.
A glass composition fired in a paste state on a glass has been mainly developed so far for the use of functions different from a cleaning function. For example, a glass composition for a transparent dielectric is disclosed in Korean Patent Publication No. KR10-2009-0079148, and a glass composition for a sealing agent is disclosed in US Patent Application Publication No. US2011/0053753A1.
Thus, it is required to develop a glass composition having the cleaning performance which is capable of being used in the cooking appliances is required.